


Everything Is Science

by No-Name-Boy (CaffeineAddicted)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adults being Children, Bullshit Science, Canon Non-Binary Character, Children being children, F/F, F/M, Frisk has magic, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not fluent at english, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lawyer Character, Lawyers, Lots of non-binary characters, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Non intentional too, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Original Character Death(s), Other, Time Travel, Time travel loop, Why i'm so bad at tagging, Worldbuilding, a lot of swearing, autistic characters, main character is not frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddicted/pseuds/No-Name-Boy
Summary: Frisk can not help the monsters and, because of a misinterpretation, another child ends up falling into the hole for the Underground. His name is Alec, and he's determined to show the monsters how they were wrong, after all, what's this magic barrier? Humans don't have magical powers!Or, the author got tired of the canon's lack of logic, and decided to "shock" things up a bit. After all... Everything is Science.





	Everything Is Science

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Thanks for clicking on my story! I'm really happy that you decided give it a shot! I really hope you like it! Some warnings before you start reading, though: I'm not fluent in english, so there may be some errors. Probably some really stupid errors. If you find one, PLEASE comment to warn me, so i can correct it.  
> If you like the story, don't forget to leave a kudo, and/or a comment! I would really like to read your opinions! It's important, so I can improve the story! ^^  
> Also, there will be some drawings in some chapters, i'm kind of an addicted in drawing, hope you like them
> 
> Okay, so, now you can read! Thanks again!

Alec Campbell swore softly, pushing his bike as he climbed Mount Ebott. Part of him wanted to turn around and get out of there. The haunted mountain was dangerous, everyone in Ketchum City knew they should _not_ go up there. For some reason never explained by scientists (who apparently did not care enough to study a random mount in the middle of a tiny city in Idaho), GPS devices or compasses just did not work there and even in summer like now, the mount was icy enough to kill someone who got lost there without the supplies needed to survive and warm up.

Oh, Alec knew that well. His father (or the bastard, as he liked to mentally call him) had joked several times that Alec should get lost on Mount Ebott with his bike, since he was so annoying. Ironically, that was exactly what Alec was almost doing now.

Why do you ask? Well, it all started that afternoon…

 

**♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡**

 

"I don't get why Jacq got so angry! I was just defending them! Like, yeah, I know my bastard of a father is an asshole, like, everyone knows that! But why shouldn't I defend Jacq from his verbal assault? It isn't as if father would do anything bar hit me a little bit anyway. Chandler would bite his head off and sue his pants out off 'im ya know?" Alec complained to Kyanos, his best friend, wincing a little bit as the younger boy put a Band-Aid in the little cut in his face.

Kyanos was a strange fella, Alec would say. His father was a Greek man, and his mom was native-American. Kyanos had his father's face and hair color (light blonde), but his mother's skin color (a really pretty dark reddish-brown skin). Kyanos was a bit eccentric, too, with a forest green hair (dyed, of course), that went really weird with his cyan-colored eyes.

Alec was somewhat jealous of him. Kyanos was unique, while Alec was just plain boring, with a light brown hair (a bit curly, too), fair skin and hazel eyes.

Kyanos gave him an odd-look, as if asking if Alec was stupid. "They were just worried, Ghosty." Alec rolled his eyes to the 'racist' nickname (racist his ass, Alec thought. While a bit annoying, since he was often called things like that by his three best friends, that were all 'black' by American definition, they all knew that it was just a joke and Alec didn't really mind). "I mean, your dad is..."

"An utter racist, transphobic, misogynist fucker? Yeah." Alec smiled.

"And a bit crazy..." Added Kyanos, with a small smile. The half-greek always thought it was fun to see Alec cursing his own father. One would imagine that Alec would try to defend the old man, but no. Alec was always the first to point out that his father was wrong.

"Don't use that word, it's bad" Scolded Alec.

"... and they are really worried that he might really hurt you someday. I mean, Chandler is scary, but I don’t think your sibling would be able to revive you if your dad kills you for talking too much." Kyanos finished, ignoring Alec.

The brown-haired boy gave Kyanos an odd look.

"Hey, that's harsh. He is not going to kill me."

"That's what you said. Tiff saw him the other day, yelling about how he was going to kill you."

"He doesn’t mean it." Alec rolled his eyes. His friends could be so dramatic with all this stuff.

Kyanos sighed, clearly too tired to deal with Alec's bullshit.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to find Jacq and Tiff, before they plan and kill your father." Kyanos said, and Alec cocked his head to the side, then nodded.

"'kay. I'm going to ride my bike around the mountain a bit, need to practice. We'll meet later at Leroy's? Ice cream would be good, since its summer."

Kyanos laughed.

"Yeah. But still freezing, though."

"Welcome to Idaho, it’s always freezing." Alec joked, getting up, and lifting his bicycle. "Do we meet at... six o’clock? If anything happens, I'll send you a text message."

Kyanos nodded, and waved goodbye before turning and trotting down the mountain. Alec smiled, and got on his bike. As much as Kyanos, Tiff and Jacq could be annoying with the constant nagging about his safety and his father, but Alec could not ask for better friends, really.

The boy looked around, his eyes vaguely stopping at the metal fence around Mt. Ebott where apparently the gps stopped working. It was not really tall, anyone could jump it. The Mount was too close to the Kyanos family’s farm to not be used as mountain bike trail by Alec. Luckily, though, Alec was smart enough not to get past the fence. Mostly because, if he got lost in the woods up the Mount, Jacques would kill him. And if he was already dead, Jacques would bring him back to life to kill him _again_ for being reckless.

He shook his head to focus, and began to pedal, to get around the mountain's base, as was his workout routine. The fields were green, since it was summer, very different from the snow that was most of the time there. The sky was light blue, too, of course, the perfect weather for outdoor activities. Not that Alec had anything to do, other than outdoor activities. It's not like he's going to be staying at his father's house that looked like it was barely standing up, seeing his father get drunk watching a basketball game on television.

"I'll definitely bring the trophy to Hemingway in bike racing competition this year!" He murmured to himself, trying to stop thinking about his father. Ernest Hemingway Steam School, or Hemingway, as everyone called it, was the local public school where Alec and his friends studied. Alec, Tiff and Kyanos were in sixth grade while Jacq was in eighth grade, which was extremely annoying because it meant that next year Jacq would have to leave Hemingway. It would be the first time they'd been in different schools since the first grade.

Alec accelerated the pedals to distract himself from that thought, since it made him upset. The brown haired boy struggled hard to maintain the goofy and carefree attitude he was known for. Not that he was lying about acting like that, no, he _was_ like that. But it took a fair amount of effort to maintain the attitude, even when he was upset. Vaguely he wondered if this was really healthy, but found he didn’t care.

Distracted by thoughts, Alec did not notice the child walking until he was almost on top of them.

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted in warning, tightening the brake on the bike, but it was not fast enough. He could only see the child staring at him wide-eyed, before the bike hit them, knocking both of them down and rolling them down the mountain.

Alec got up, as soon as he stopped rolling down the mountain, with a little groan of pain. His head was spinning. He shook it, looking around to find the kid. He didn't recognize the child (what was somewhat strange, since Ketchum City had less than 3,000 people, everyone just knew each other, at least the face. The child seemed to have around seven or eight year’s old, medium brown hair and tan skin. They were using a blue and pink striped sweater (Alec thought it was funny because he was using a striped sweater too, except that his was dark-gray with orange stripes.), blue pants and brown boots.

The kid whimpered, probably in pain, and Alec started to feel really anxious.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run over you- are you hurt? I'm going to call an ambulance, god-!" Alec said, kind of panicked. He pulled his smartphone, happy that his phone didn't break in the fall. He disked 911. "Hello? I'm Alec Campbell. I just run over a kid with a bicycle by accident, and we need help." He said, anxiously, looking at the kid, who seemed to dizzy to notice what was happening. "If they are hurt? Uh... Yeah." The boy said, looking at the kid's leg. "Their leg looks broken, it's on a weird position."

The person on the other end of the line reported that they were sending the ambulance to the location of the cell phone, and Alec thanked them before he hung up.

"Hey, kid, it's okay, someone will help you." Alec said, sitting beside the whimpering kid. "I'm so sorry..."

"No.... Help... I need to... Help... They are..." The kid said, and Alec could not stop himself to think that their voice was so neutral that was even funny. He wasn’t able to say the kid's biological gender. Not that it matter, one of his best friends and his older sibling were non-binary people, after all. Being neutral was really normal for Alec.

"Help? Who?" Alec asked, frowning.

"In... The mountain..." The kid whispered.

"It there someone lost in the mountain?" Alec parroted, worried. "Oh, god. That's not good. I... Okay." He nodded, standing up. "I'll go help them."

The child seemed to panic a bit at what Alec said, but was almost fainting, so Alec didn't notice. He send a quick message to Kyanos, explaining what happened, before picking his bicycle. He looked at the Mt. Ebott and shook his head.

He was scared, but he needed to help whoever was lost in the mountain. And hopefully he won't get lost too.

 

**♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡ϟ♡**

 

And that was why Alec was now climbing the mountain, pushing his bicycle. He ignored the slight pain in his leg from the fall when he had run over the child - he still did not know their name, now that he thought about it - looking around, searching for signs of someone there. Besides a few broken branches on the floor that looked like old traces of an animal, the forest woods were so dense that Alec doubted anyone had been there for many years.

Which was kind of _weird_. The child had said there was someone on the mountain, had not they? Alec frowned thoughtfully. Distractedly, he did not notice until very late that his bicycle had been stuck in the thick bushes of the dense forest.

"Oh, shit." He complained, pushing his bike hard, trying to break the branches that had pinned the wheels of his bike with no avail. After another few minutes of struggling, trying to push the bike, the brown-haired boy finally stopped. "Maybe if I pull with all my weight..." He went through the bush and held in both the bike handlebars.

Then he pulled violently, using his weight and momentum to try to break the branches attached to bicycle. With a "clek" audible, the bike came loose, and he felt himself lose balance and fall. "Wah!" He exclaimed, and closed his eyes, expecting to hit his back on the ground...

Just not to feel the ground beneath him. Wind passed him, and the boy opened his eyes. He was falling... not on the ground, but in a hole, which he had not been able to see because of the dense forest.

Alec opened his mouth to scream, but not a sound came out. Then he felt himself hit against the ground, and something heavy fell on his chest. _Agony…_ Everything was burning, it was an agonizing pain. And then, everything went dark.

 


End file.
